<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14914 километров by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725228">14914 километров</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B (Band), KOZ Entertainment, Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Families of Choice, Letters, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сынюн не прыгает через пролив, Мино не умирает, Чихо не пишет писем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, Kang Seungyoon/Woo Jiho | Zico, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>14914 километров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на kpop-bingooo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На карте мира, висевшей на стене дома маленького (и потом уже чуть побольше) Кан Сынюна, Аляска и Чукотка выглядели настолько близкими, что у маленького Кан Сынюна очень быстро появилась мечта: разбежаться от одного края Аляски, сухопутного, до другого, означенного Беринговым проливом, и перепрыгнуть через тот самый пролив прямо на Чукотку. Пролив был такой маленький, такой узенький, что решительно невозможно было, хорошенько разбежавшись, приземлиться мимо Чукотки. Скорее уж стоило примериться, как разбежаться не слишком резво, а то прыгнуть сразу же в самую середину противоположного полуострова в мечтательные планы Сынюна не входило:</p><p>Время шло, и Чукотка закрасилась кроваво-красным цветом, как и вся гигантская территория на той стороне пролива, а по Аляске прошла испанка, переметнувшись и в красную сторону тоже. Сынюн пережил испанку. Ещё раньше, чем появился красный цвет на карте, раньше, чем красного цвета начали бояться, он узнал, что такое масштаб ― и понял, что как бы он ни разбегался, перепрыгнуть пролив у него вряд ли выйдет. Вряд ли выйдет и разбежаться через всю Аляску. Сынюн передумал прыгать.</p><p>Но он мог пройти вниз, от Аляски до Ушуайи. Это будет так долго, подумал Сынюн, проводя пальцем по карте. Очень, очень долго. Может быть, займёт всю жизнь, если хорошо постараться, и тогда когда-нибудь не скоро он умрёт прямо в самой южной точке Америк, придя туда из очень северной. Разве он сможет придумать план лучше? Крайне маловероятно. Дед Сынюна прибыл в Новый (на тот момент уже не настолько, но не суть) Свет мыть золото в Калифорнии, ничерта не намыл, дошёл до Аляски и умер там от алкоголя. Его отец оказался более везучим; а может быть, просто Клондайк был новее и добрее калифорнийских долин.</p><p>Самым везучим из них троих определённо был Сынюн, который не мечтал о золоте вовсе. Ушуайя, Огненная земля. Кому нужно золото, когда можно сгореть об точку на южной оконечности материка. Смысл, конечно, был не в том, чтобы сгореть. Смысл был в процессе — в том, чтобы перемещаться и смотреть на карту, и слюнявить графит карандаша, а потом отмечать на ней, где ты был, и видеть, что Ушуайя далеко, а Ниагара чуть ближе. Смысл был в том, чтобы из каждого мало-мальски приличного населённого пункта отправлять Джебому телеграмму обратно в северную точку Америк.</p><p>Кан Сынюн пересёк канадскую границу второй раз в жизни и оказался в той же самой стране, где родился и откуда начал дорогу. Этот удивительный мир разделённых грандиозными канадскими просторами Соединённых Штатов. На карте граница обозначалась длинной-длинной прямой линией поверх множества прилегающих к Канаде штатов, плавно переходящих в Великие Озёра, а потом выныривающих обратно из них. Сынюн рассадил пальцы левой руки на шпагат вдоль канадско-американской границы, а потом сдвинул шпагат от точки своего местонахождения в сторону Ушуайи. Граница была короче, чем путь вниз. Чёрт знает, что могло ему дать это ценное знание, но тем не менее. Всё равно с самого начала было понятно, что прямую линию до южной оконечности прочерчивать бессмысленно: не выдержит он прямоты.</p><p>Кофе на канадской стороне был лучше, это вот без вопросов. Сынюн хлопнул залпом остаток дёгтя в некрасивой кружке и подумал о мексиканском шоколаде. Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь будет даже аргентинский мальбек.</p><p>***</p><p>Сон Мино привык умирать.</p><p>Сначала он пытался считать, сколько раз умер, потом сбился и плюнул и начал считать заработанные с помощью своих смертей деньги. Когда-то Сон Мино искренне собирался быть законопослушным гражданином, но о тех временах он помнил ещё меньше, чем о том, как умер первый раз, и теперь уже искренне считал, что при таких необъяснимых и неожиданных талантах вести чрезмерно честный образ жизни будет откровенной глупостью, особенно когда ты уродился в довольно неприятном районе большого города Нью-Йорка. Тут и без талантов честность была скорее помехой, чем достоинством, а уж с ними ― либо твоя мораль стремительно посереет, либо некоторые люди найдут способ укокошить тебя окончательно при всей привычке к этому делу.</p><p>Оказывается, если ты умираешь и после всякой смерти тебя отбрасывает в какой-то предшествующий смерти момент, но ни в коем случае не позже полутора суток до неё, это может стать превосходным алиби для многих делишек. Почему именно 36 часов ― Мино не знал, каким образом выбирается конкретный момент в случае каждого отбрасывания коньков ― тоже не знал. Абсолютно всё, что он понял про свою способность, он установил эмпирическим путём и ещё до того, как узнал слово “эмпирический”, потому что испанка, чтоб её, треклятая испанка, которой он заражался по кругу и умирал по кругу и казалось, что избавления не будет никогда.</p><p>Потом всё прошло.</p><p>Эпидемия ушла, а способность — нет. Мино родился отчаянным и жил отчаянным, и его ничего не держало в этом мире, кроме желания получить от него удовольствие на максимум своих в меру скромных возможностей. Конечно, он очень быстро нарвался на шальную пулю, как и многие из его земляков и ровесников. Отличало Мино от них только то, что он это сделал абсолютно сознательно. Пуля вспорола кожу, вызвала остервенелый жар внутри, Мино очень по-настоящему прочувствовал, как его внутренние органы рвутся и валятся друг на друга, а потом он открыл глаза и был недалеко от места тупой юношеской бойни ночью предыдущего дня. И стало понятно, что дело не в испанке и не в его взаимоотношениях с испанкой, дело целиком и полностью в нём самом.</p><p>Если бы Мино очень хотел, наверное, можно было отправить себя даже на пару лет назад цепочкой смертей. Мино не хотел.</p><p>На убившей его бойне он одновременно как бы был и как бы не был, Мино не смог вникнуть в детали искривлений временных потоков. Он мог умереть несколько раз за сутки и таким образом прожить эти сутки несколько раз подряд в разных местах и разных делах — они все каким-то образом сохранялись в некой точке последующих дней. Мино его собственное время рисовалось слоёным пирогом, где слои поочередно накладываются друг на друга, каждый со своей начинкой, но в итоге образуют нечто общее. Иногда саднило мыслью о том, что так может быть несколько его и куда потом вот эти, которые повторные он, деваются, — непонятно.</p><p>На каждый повторяющийся тип смерти он рисовал на определённом развороте блокнота новый узор. Самым заполненным всё равно до сих пор был посвящённый болезням. Огнестрелы упорно бежали вдогонку.</p><p>К чему Сон Мино не привык — так это к тому, как убивать себя самостоятельно. Была большая разница между тем, чтобы не избегать дула револьвера, и тем, чтобы наставить его на свой лоб самому. Привыкать ко второму Мино не планировал категорически.</p><p>***</p><p>У Чихо проснулся, вдохнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел на потолок. Потом он сжал и разжал руки в кулаки. В руках ничего не было. Хорошо. Чихо закрыл глаза, полежал. В детстве он часто просыпался с какими-нибудь увиденными во сне вещами в руках или рядом, или не обязательно вещами — мама так и не поняла, откуда в доме взялся австралийский утконос, тот самый, что был нарисован в акварельных нежных тонах на одной из страниц детской энциклопедически-познавательной книги, валявшейся с другой стороны кровати. Книгу родители выписали Чихо на день рождения из самого Нью-Йорка, и он с ней по доброй воле не расставался совсем. Утконоса сдали в бродячий цирк. По крайней мере, там бы его никто не съел, потому что невыгодно есть редкости.</p><p>Сейчас Чихо научился не брать ничего с собой, если не хотел, и следующей, наивысшей ступенью, оставалось только научиться сочинять себе сны от начала и до конца, но он всё равно каждый раз с утра немного боялся, что контроль пропадёт, а способность — нет. Вероятно, можно было бы неплохо жить и сугубо теми штуками, которые он приносил бы невольно, но терять контроль над любой частью себя, как ни крути, неприятно, а уж над необъяснимой и непознаваемой тем паче. Чихо открыл глаза вновь. Надо было вставать, время поджимало. Пол ожидаемо оказался жутко холодным, так что он сунул ноги в тапки — перепутал стороны, конечно, пришлось перевсовывать. Мимо проехала механическая половая тряпка.</p><p>Наверное, от Чихо было бы больше толку, если бы он был по жизни фантазёром-изобретателем и мог бы во сне реализовывать свои задумки. Наверное, видеть вещественные сны принесло бы куда больше пользы Томасу Эдисону или Александру Беллу, чем ему. Но они так не умели, а он умел, и в принципе все умения У Чихо в жизни ограничивались возможностью приносить штуки из снов и рисованием. Утренний кофе — и тот Чихо сейчас сжёг, что в общем было делом вполне обыденным и регулярным.</p><p>Кукушка прокуковала десять часов, когда Чихо наконец совладал с более успешной, чем кофе, утренней яичницей на газовой конфорке без газа, а в дверь позвонили и почтальон отдал ему письмо от брата. Ничего особенного, просто рассказ о том, как тот ходит и пробуется во все существующие в далёком городе Сан-Франциско компании, наверное, скоро куда-нибудь устроится и можно будет даже думать о том, чтобы жениться. Чихо придавил письмо грязной тарелкой, будто так можно было скрыть самое его существование. Следовало что-то написать в ответ или хотя бы телеграфировать, но ему нечего было сказать брату.</p><p>В Сан-Франциско, должно быть, дул ветер с океана.</p><p>Тихий океан, как гласила всё та же книжка, откуда он придремал утконоса, самый большой в мире. Чихо даже Атлантический никогда не видел, кроме как во сне. Залив не считался, залив не создавал такого простора и всеобъемлющего мирового пространства, как полноценный океан. А во сне сложно определить — может быть, это выдуманный океан, несмотря на всю твою склонность к невыдумыванию. Всё, на что его хватало, это изменения знакомых вещей. Вроде тряпки или конфорки или более удобных ботинок. Ботинки на витрине башмачного салона выглядели чудесно, сияли и сверкали, и замечательно подходили под его любимый клетчатый костюм с жилеткой и кармашком для часов (без шестерёнки, но с вечным заводом), но жали, невзирая на верный размер, немилосердно — а эти были точной копией, но ноги не отваливались потом.</p><p>Чихо купил ботинки тогда. Если бы он просто примерил, отказался и сделал себе свои абсолютно такие же, ему бы казалось, что он их украл, а так выходило честнее. Не то чтобы он во всём соблюдал принципы кристальной честности, впрочем. Было бы сложно оказаться проживающим в таком приличном доме, почти что в центре сытого и сонного Нового Орлеана, с его способностью вынимать вещи из относительного ниоткуда в сочетании с чистейшей честностью.</p><p>Костюм по-прежнему сидел как влитой, ботинки тоже. Чихо вытащил из кармашка часы. Десять тридцать восемь. До встречи с сегодняшним антикваром оставалось прилично времени, чтобы не брать извозчика и не вести самому драндулет от Генри Форда, а просто пройтись.</p><p>***</p><p>Ты же понимаешь, в чём дело, сказал тогда Сынхун, когда Мино присел за длинный стол и принялся с отсутствующим видом жевать одну из лежащих на гостеприимной трехъярусной вазе мармеладок. Мино понимал. Мино понимал, в чём дело ещё до того, как Сынхун открыл ему дверь. У Сынхуна на шее висела визжащая от счастья дочка, Мино не разобрался, что ей так сильно нравилось в происходящем. Сынхун извинился и понёс её в детскую. На бритом затылке едва заметно просматривалось клеймо, которое ставили искусственным людям в клане Ким Джину.</p><p>У искусственных людей могла быть нормальная жизнь и даже могли быть, вот, дети, но всё равно знание о своём происхождении и о том, что в любой момент тебя могут пустить под пресс обратно, отравляло жизнь многим. Не всем, конечно, но Сынхун был чуть ли не прототипом. Поэтому догадываться, в чём дело, Мино никогда не приходилось. Оно всегда было в одном.</p><p>Оно всегда проваливалось. Сынхун никогда не прекращал искать дальше. Иногда Мино казалось, что у его поисков просто нет финала и они обречены быть непрерывными, пока тот самый босс Ким не решит, что его выращенный в колбе ключевой соратник зашёл слишком далеко, и не убьёт его сам. А заодно и Мино. Ну, зато он взглянет в глаза загадочному великому боссу.</p><p>— У Чихо, — сказал Сынхун и показал блёклую цветную фотографию. Человек на ней стоял вполоборота. Примерно так же он сейчас стоял на противоположной стороне мостовой и смотрел на вывеску магазина сладостей рядом с антикварным салоном. Мино нащупал в кармане пистолет с паралитиком. Сначала он думал, что надо будет убить этого самого Чихо — такое приходилось делать часто, потому что очень уж удобным всем, включая Сынхуна, казался киллер, заметающий следы своей же смертью. Оказалось, что совсем наоборот. Его во чтобы то ни стало следовало сохранить живым, но без малейшей свободы действий.</p><p>— Волшебник, — пробормотал Мино. Сынхун объяснял как-то намного сложнее, с историческими выкладками и даже медицинскими отсылками. Витамины, шоковая терапия, ещё какое-то новьё. Мино делал себе прививку от дифтерии в прошлом году, потому что первым добровольцам платили какие-то деньги. Может быть, от искусственности тоже может быть прививка, но всё равно ему проще было окрестить У Чихо волшебником с вещими снами.</p><p>Мино сам возвращался из мёртвых раз за разом, стоило ли удивляться, что волшебство у него в голове укладывалось куда как проще, чем любая естественнонаучная чушь.</p><p>У Чихо шагнул от магазина сладостей к антикварному крыльцу. Мино прицелился под рукавом.</p><p>Вычурная антикварная дверь в стиле ар-деко раскрылась, когда он выстрелил. Где-то сбоку всполошилась стая воробьёв, а людям было всё равно. У людей было много дел, и они не могли позволить себе реагировать на каждую ерунду, как эти самые воробьи. Мино отсчитывал в уме до десяти, как его инструктировал Сынхун по пользованию сонным паралитиком. Он должен был потом доставить обездвиженного Чихо в заданное место и умереть, как всегда. Как будто эти полдня его вообще не было в городе.</p><p>На семи Мино осознал, что У Чихо оседает к крыльцу с иголкой в плече — как и должен, но ещё один У Чихо стоит на крыльце, едва выйдя из салона — как не может быть.</p><p>Лошадь в коляске какой-то госпожи чуть не встала на дыбы перед ним, и секундой позже Мино чуть не задавил трамвай, что было бы абсолютно ужасно. Исчезать сейчас отсюда ему было категорически нельзя, пока он не разберётся в ситуации, но ровно поэтому он бежал через мостовую так, как никогда в жизни не бегал, и когда наконец добежал до злополучного крыльца, то даже не смог сразу приглядеться к лицу свалившегося человека, такие прыгали мушки перед глазами.</p><p>— Тебе так сильно что-то от меня надо, что ты готов завалить любого мало-мальски похожего на меня человека?</p><p>На невредимом У Чихо костюм был ровно тот, как на той фотографии, но лицо — лицо правда отчаянно напоминало лицо того человека, которого Мино выслеживал с самого утра и наконец окончательно взял на крючок на этой улице, а потом собственно в которого выстрелил.</p><p>Гомункул, подумал Мино. Он охраняет себя копиями.</p><p>***</p><p>День после прибытия в Новый Орлеан оказался для Сынюна невероятно коротким: с утра он влил в себя кофе (лучше, чем на границе, хуже, чем Тим Хортонс, наверное, лучше, чем в Атланте), затем посетил телеграф для регулярной телеграммы в сторону Аляски, затем немного поглазел на витрины, его жутко укололо в плечо, ещё хуже, чем при любой болезни, и день закончился.</p><p>"Джебом зпт я спустился вниз почти к Мексике зпт но хочу сделать пару крюков и зигзагов тчк Здесь красиво зпт тебе бы понравилось тчк Дома с колоннами вскл знак Погладь за меня самое пушистое пузо в твоём доме вскл знак".</p><p>— Вам не будет проще отправить письмо? — спросила его операционистка номер сорок семь. Сухён, значилось на её бейджике. Сынюн залихватски подмигнул и ответил:</p><p>— Мисс Сухён, письма же черепахи.</p><p>Потом он решил шикануть и добавил в конце ещё один восклицательный знак. На парочку запечённых устриц к вечеру должно было по-прежнему хватить, а дальше видно будет. Сынюну по дороге иногда удавалось подзаработать: руки были нужны везде, а руки, к которым прилагалась недурная голова, тем более. Если что, он мог бы здесь немного задержаться или мог бы поймать попутку в любую другую близлежащую точку, потому что Сынюну по пути было — везде, и даже теплоход до Мексики мог бы стать такой попуткой, просто водной. Он был не против.</p><p>Укол, темнота, незнакомый дом, незнакомые люди, новая темнота и знакомый сон — Сынюн его смотрел с детства, часто, с такой завидной регулярностью, что мало какие вещи в его жизни могли похвастаться подобным постоянством. Он привык ко сну и считал его просто красивым, не видя никаких особенностей. Вещие сны не существовали, сонники писались для экзальтированных людей с надушенными розой дневниками и лихорадочным ожиданиями чудес вместо создания чудес собственной волей, да и в принципе Сынюн скорее склонен был считать себя ценителем материалистического взгляда на мир. В сочетании с сюжетом сна, который он однажды по глупости рассказал домашним, это всполошило их до крайности; мама с отцом, кажется, считали, что он так и не отпустил детскую фантазию прыгнуть до Чукотки и чуть ли не захотел этого сильнее после окрашивания той стороны пролива красным цветом.</p><p>"Следуй за красной молнией" — что-то здесь можно было найти от "Пролетарии всех стран, объединяйтесь", не так ли? Сынюн бы не согласился. Сон был просто сон, а объединяться с кем бы то ни было его индивидуалистическую (впридачу к материализму) натуру тянуло мало.</p><p>На следующий раз он очнулся, и дом уже показался знакомым, а люди имели чёткие очертания: один сидел в одной майке и был исполосован татуировками, будто только что из портовых доков, а второй был невероятно носат, но если отринуть данный параметр, то он неуловимо напоминал отражение Сынюна в зеркале. Не самого Сынюна. Его отражение в зеркале. Если бы Сынюн посмотрелся в реку или в бок начищенной кастрюли, схожесть скорее всего улетучилась бы мгновенно.</p><p>— Меня будут добивать? — спросил Сынюн, и ещё до того, как оба его незваных соседа по неизвестному месту успели ответить, сразу же уточнил: — Если да, то хочу иметь право на последнее желание.</p><p>— Нет, — жутко нервным тоном сказал татуированный и непроизвольно коснулся висевшей на спинке его стула портупеи. Видимо, он стрелял. Видимо, ошибся — например, не убил Сынюна до того, как появился носатый свидетель? Зачем вообще незнакомому человеку могло бы быть нужно его убивать.</p><p>— Всей твоей вины, что ты на меня похож, — вздохнул носатый. — Немного.</p><p>— Немного, — согласился Сынюн и сел в кровати поудобнее. — Тогда я имею право на желание выздоравливающего?</p><p>***</p><p>Чихо родился и вырос в Новом Орлеане, никогда не выезжал дальше, чем двадцать миль в окрестностях, но каким-то удивительным образом Кан Сынюн знал больше местной еды, чем Чихо когда-либо мог вообразить.</p><p>***</p><p>Мино так и не отчитался ни о чём.</p><p>Он не прибыл на условленное место, не отправил никакой телеграммы о своей ошибке, не сообщил Сынхуну, что У Чихо теперь знает его в лицо и что на данный момент они уже несколько дней существуют тройным симбиозом в его доме - он, Мино и нечаянно подстреленный Мино чокнутый путешественник с, прости господи, Аляски по имени Кан Сынюн. У Чихо с кем-то поговорил по телефону (у него реально дома был телефон), потом куда-то сходил и оказалось, что Сынюн наследник какой-то там небольшой золотой промышленности, хоть он сам им этого и не сказал.</p><p>Интересно, у кого было больше шансов добраться до Мино: у сынхуновых ищеек за нарушение договора или у владельцев золотых приисков за нападение на их кровь. Интересно, не уничтожит ли его до этого своими магическими волшебными какими там ещё силами сам У Чихо. Или его мог придушить во сне сам Сынюн за нападение на себя. Короче, кандидатов хватало. По счастью, про то, что убить Мино навсегда сложновато, пока знали бы только связанные с Сынхуном.</p><p>Но как же он так облажался, как вообще.</p><p>Если присмотреться (даже не обязательно с чрезмерным вниманием, просто присмотреться), то вблизи их действительно сложно было перепутать. У Сынюна был куда менее выдающийся нос, а у Чихо щёки совсем не казались такими мягкими. Щёки Сынюна хотелось ущипнуть и потыкать пальцами в ямочки, которые появлялись, когда он улыбался. Сынюн, как ни странно, много улыбался — не самая тривиальная реакция для ситуации типа той, в которой они все сейчас очутились, но возможно таким образом ситуация становилась немного попроще. Чихо производил впечатление куда более усталого и закрытого человека; Мино было самую малость совестно за то, что он подписался организовать использование Чихо в чьих-то чужих целях, потому что так подумать — наверное, много желающих сделать так. С другой стороны, за всё время здесь он так и не видел, чтобы где-то применялось волшебство.</p><p>Ничего волшебного не было в том, как Чихо приносили булки с утра из пекарни и он ставил их на стол. Или в том, как он писал кучу бумаг весь день: письма, документы, что-то непонятное и неловкое для души, которое он прикрывал рукой, но потом всё равно забывал на столе и ничего дурного не говорил, если Мино это читал.</p><p>Писанина была абсолютно непонятная, но красивая.</p><p>— Ушуайа, — сказал Сынюн, когда Мино спросил, нахрена он вообще сюда припёрся.</p><p>— Это тоже устрица? — спросил Мино дальше, потому что Сынюн ничего на самом деле не объяснил, а в основном он говорил про еду. Устрицы, суп, напитки из алкогольной мешанины и печенье из миндальной муки. Было бы только честно и логично предположить, что сейчас речь о том же.</p><p>Чихо заржал конём первый раз за всё время, когда услышал вопрос, а Сынюн вытащил из своих вещей карту и развернул её поверх всех исписанных бумажек.</p><p>Мино умел умирать, Чихо был — по чужим словам — волшебником, и только Сынюн просто случайно попался под руку во всей этой фигне, но зато у Сынюна была мечта. У Мино, конечно, не было. Сложно представить, о чём можно мечтать, когда ты умираешь столько раз за месяц. Чихо тоже совсем не казался тем, кто мечтает о чём-то, отличном от — оставьте меня в покое, вы все, такие, как Сон Мино и его заказчики, просто оставьте меня в покое.</p><p>Сынюна звала к себе точка на карте, и это было так же непонятно и красиво, как писанина Чихо для души.</p><p>***</p><p>Было сразу понятно, что Кан Сынюн не имеет никакого значения и смысла. За Чихо приходили огромное множество раз, и часто это означало трату энергии на регулярное вытаскивание штук, которые ему не хотелось приносить в мир. Необязательно они были дурны: среди обладателей серых моралей и быстрых пистолетов довольно много просто коллекционеров или любителей уникальных вещей, никак не связанных с их основной деятельностью, но смысл не менялся. Чихо не выбирал себе сны из-за их требований, не выбирал, брать или нет, и тем более не выбирал, что именно брать. Это утомляло пуще всего на свете. Была большая разница между тем, чтобы что-то вытащить (пусть даже не самое полезное и приятное для всего мира), а потом продать, и тем, чтобы вытаскивать по списку чужих требований.</p><p>Иногда ему везло, и тех, кто приходил за ним, быстро выкашивали конкуренты, не знавшие о нём.</p><p>Было так же сразу понятно, что Сон Мино не нужен он для себя. Сон Мино был на задании от кого-то, и наверное, если бы Чихо узнал, от кого, он бы сразу понял, что от него требуется. Может быть, в силу странных обстоятельств и самого что ни на есть обычного невольного свидетеля их сверхъестественной заварушки в лице прожорливого Кан Сынюна, удалось бы отбрехаться от Мино и пославших его какой-нибудь одинарной отдачей.</p><p>Сынюн мог съесть корзинку круассанов в одного, и Чихо решительно не понимал, как он дожил от Аляски до Нового Орлеана.</p><p>— Там же половина земли это Канада, — Сынюн остановился на то, чтобы разделать креветку из чаудера. — Ты видел канадские порции?</p><p>Чихо не видел ни канадских порций, ни Канады. Сынюн раскатал карту снова и очевидно привычными жестами принялся пальцами мерять расстояния. Канада оказалась больше половины земли на его пути.</p><p>— Но там почти ничего не происходит, — честно признался он. — Скучно.</p><p>Мино тоже не был в Канаде, но он хотя бы родился в Нью-Йорке. Первой ассоциацией Чихо с Нью-Йорком всегда была та самая энциклопедическая книга, и все остальные наслаивались на неё. Даже воспоминание о том, как родители как раз в Нью-Йорке заразились испанкой и там же от неё умерли. Чихо помнил письмо: со штампом тамошнего главного почтамта, с печатью больницы, с вежливыми указаниями, что тела необходимо забрать, а также с указанием суммы на оплату больничных счетов за лечение, которое никому ничем не помогло. Чихо первый и последний раз принёс из сна деньги. В Нью-Йорк ездил брат, привёз родителей, и после похорон они с братом больше не виделись.</p><p>Он так ничего и не ответил на то письмо, которое пришло утром перед тем, как Мино должен был выстрелить в него, но выстрелил в Сынюна. Писать, что ничего не происходит, казалось глупым, а писать правду Чихо не мог — прежде всего, потому что брат не знал, что он способен делать вещи, из-за которых кому-то взбредёт его хотеть поймать, хотеть убить, хотеть парализовать и сдать неизвестно кому. Пришлось бы рассказывать слишком много, а Чихо хотел рассказывать примерно ничего.</p><p>Однажды Сынюн поймёт, что у него больше не кружится голова каждые два часа, а Ушуайа ждёт, вся такая расчеркнутая точка на карте. Однажды Мино поймёт, что он никому не сдался в этом доме, а новые криминальные заказы тут его не найдут. Однажды все уйдут, оставят Чихо в одиночестве, в котором он был всю жизнь, и он напишет брату правду: ничего не происходит.</p><p>— Я всё думаю, — сказал Сынюн, отсиживаясь в кресле напротив кукушки после очередного приступа головокружения, — у неё нет груза и стрелки мёртвые.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Чихо.</p><p>— Но она кукует.</p><p>— Да, — снова согласился Чихо. Сынюн смотрел на него испытующе, не доводя до финального вывода, как будто ему принципиально важно было, чтобы Чихо его сделал сам. Сынюн добавил только:</p><p>— А конфорка греет без газа и без керосина.</p><p>И Чихо всё рассказал, потому что Сынюн уйдёт отсюда навсегда, а кем бы и чьим бы ни был Мино — он уже нарушил все мыслимые договорённости со своим заказчиком столько раз, что уже просто не рискнёт появиться у того на пороге.</p><p>***</p><p>Вещих снов не бывает, сказал Чихо. Вещественные сны бывают, вот результат. И вот ещё один, и ещё, и ещё, и у Мино закружилась голова от того, когда он понял, сколько абсолютно обыкновенных предметов, которые окружали его в этом доме, где его вообще не должно было быть никогда по всем правилам бытия, на самом деле тоже не должны были быть здесь по ещё более фундаментальным правилам бытия. Чихо смотрел их во сне и приносил с собой, и в этом заключалась вся его магия. Никаких вещих снов, никаких поисков ответов на загадочные вопросы там, куда не могут заглянуть другие люди. С чего Сынхун вздумал, будто бы с его проблемой Чихо может помочь, — а хрен его знает, но связываться с ним Мино уже всяко не стоило.</p><p>Возможно, стоило напроситься с не имеющим смысла и значения Кан Сынюном, бросившим свои золотые прииски будущего ради пересечения карты к Ушуайе и постепенного заполнения её посещёнными точками. Коллекция не хуже многочисленных несуществующих предметов обихода.</p><p>Мино тоже рассказал про себя. Рассказал и, кажется, понял, почему это сделал Чихо — было что-то свежее и удивительное в самом факте добровольного описания своей истории людям, которые не будут пытаться обратить её себе на пользу. Обычно все узнавали про особенность Мино окольными путями, а тут он просто сел, нашёл свои собственные слова и рассказал. Никто после этого не наставил на него револьвер с гоготом, не прищурился, мысленно подсчитывая потенциальную прибыль от возможных реализаций каких-то делишек. Сынюн вытащил жестяную коробку с печеньем и засунул в рот самое красивое, с сахаром и джемом в серединке.</p><p>— Я ничего не умею, — сообщил он. — И если бы ты выстрелил в меня по-настоящему, я бы сдох на месте. Никакой Ушуайи.</p><p>Сынюн был максимально обычным человеком, и здесь и сейчас это делало его максимально необычным из всех присутствующих. Мино на мгновение захотел сказать ему, что он умеет придумывать цели, а это очень дорогостоящее умение — ни Мино, ни Чихо никогда не смогли бы сочинить Ушуайю, даже если бы нашли её на карте (ладно, Чихо всегда мог найти её на карте, но это только подтверждало мысль). Захотел, но не сказал, потому что никому не нужны были дополнительные подтверждения необычности Кан Сынюна вслух.</p><p>— Хотя у меня тоже есть одна штука со снами, — Сынюн задумчиво покрутил коробку с печеньем в руках, постучал по донышку, почти что надел крышку на голову. — Ну, она вполне обыкновенная тоже.</p><p>Сынюну, наверное, просто хотелось тоже что-нибудь рассказать, пока Чихо делился и Мино тоже делился, но с другой стороны Сынюн поделился с ними Ушуайей уже довольно давно по меркам этого нового времени, что текло не по отдельности для каждого, а на троих в переплетении. Ушуайя стала особенным названием куда раньше, чем у Мино в голове улеглась идея вещественных снов, а у Чихо, напротив, повторяющихся смертей. К ней необязательно было что-то добавлять, но Сынюну хотелось — а Мино хотелось о нём больше узнать, что тоже делало Сынюна довольно необычным, потому что чаще всего Мино хотел знать о людях меньше, чем уже знал. Сынюн был необычным в этой системе координат. Чихо, как ни странно, тоже. Он был настолько неволшебным волшебником, что ещё неизвестно, какой из элементов характеристики делал его для Мино интереснее. Он так привык не скрывать свою способность и практически напрашиваться на её постоянное использование, что вся тишина и спокойствие вокруг Чихо, с едва заметными магическими детальками вроде дышащей своей собственной энергией конфорки, казались непонятными, а понять — понять хотелось бы.</p><p>Этого всего не должно было быть, как его в этом доме, и как красной молнии во сне Сынюна, потому что первой татуировкой Мино была — красная молния.</p><p>Чихо молча вышел прочь и так же молча вернулся, а когда вернулся — у него в руках было самое обыкновенное садовое ведро с крышкой, под которой внутри ведра дрожала сполохами маленькая красная молния. Целая гроза, бесшумно гремящая в одной ёмкости.</p><p>— Не помню, когда вынес, — сказал Чихо. — Очень давно. Следуй за красной молнией?</p><p>— Как северное сияние, — пробормотал Сынюн и сунул руку в ведро. Ничего не произошло, кроме того, что молния прозрачно прошла сквозь него. — Только красная.</p><p>***</p><p>Больше всего на свете Сынюн хотел бы понять, как так вышло, что он видел идею красной молнии во сне с некоего времени давным-давно, и именно эту молнию Мино в такой же некий случайный момент своей жизни набил татуировкой на загривке между двумя чёрными крестиками, а Чихо вытащил её из своего собственного, куда более особенного, чем у Сынюна сна. У Сынюна самой молнии там никогда даже и не разглядеть было, только сам образ её и совет следовать за ней, но как только он увидел те подрагивающие красные сполохи, сразу стало ясно — это та самая и следовать надо бы за ней. Только куда следовать, если она здесь и сразу дважды в разных воплощениях.</p><p>Может быть, он просто устал ни с кем не объединяться — теперь, когда даже Джебом стал для него всего лишь телеграфными сообщениями.</p><p>Может быть, Сынюн не хотел не знать, какие ещё штуки Чихо вытащит из своих снов в будущем. Может быть, он хотел бы помочь Мино разобраться в том, почему его никогда не бросает на позже, чем 36 часов до момента смерти.</p><p>Может. Быть. Каждый из них может быть не один.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Сынюн его поцеловал, Мино обоими отчаянными глазами смотрел прямо на Чихо через сынюново плечо, смотрел и в стотысячный раз за последние дни осознавал, что так рад не убивать его и вообще не делать ему больно и пусть бы он всегда мог приносить из снов молнии, такие, как северные сияния, или кукушек с мёртвыми стрелками или что угодно, чего его душе захочется — только душе, а не чьему-то тщеславию или плану. Мино смотрел на него и думал, что может быть в кои-то веки было бы здорово, если бы его способность удалось использовать не для того, чтобы кого-то убить, а для того, чтобы кого-то спасти. И ровно тогда Сынюн его потянул на себя и поцеловал.</p><p>Где-то здесь Мино понял, что однажды он действительно тоже увидит Ушуайю — и Чихо её увидит с ними, потому что не поцеловать его тоже было бы невыносимо неправильным отсутствием действия. Мино поцеловал, а потом со стороны увидел, как Сынюн на себя тянет людей и как закрывает глаза.</p><p>Общий сон красной молнии у них уже был, а теперь — теперь будет общая явь, с молнией или без.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>